massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Faction Access Guide
So, you've just started a faction. Congratulations! However, you'd like to setup a way to have new faction members' access limited to certain areas, or you'd like to allow another faction (possibly a sub-faction) access to areas in your faction. Well, the "/f access" command is the way to do both of these things. If you want give access in a more general way, please use the "/f perm" command. By default, all the chunks you claim for your faction using the "/f claim" command have the default access permissions setup. This depends on how you've setup your overall faction permission using the "/f perm" command, but by default all faction members can access all claimed chunks, edit the landscape, build, open doors, push buttons, etc. Allies can do many things in your claimed chunks as well. By default allies can also edit your faction's terrain, so it's highly recommend that allied faction permissions are adjusted to not allow this, especially if a lot of allied members come and go from your base. So lets say you want to have an admin only area. While standing in the chunk you want to be admin only, type the following command: "/f access view". This will tell you about the access permissions for the chunk you're standing in. (A screenshot will be uploaded). Now type the command: "/f access f". The f means "Your Faction". This command has toggled the access permissions for this chunk to "off" for the faction you've just named, which is your faction. Now type the "/f access view" command. You should now see some red text telling you that the access permissions are no longer the default. (A screenshot will be uploaded). At this point, as the faction admin, you are the only member of your faction that can access this chunk of land. Now type the command: "/f access f" again, and type the command: "/f access view" again. You should see the green text letting you know that you've toggled the access for your faction back to the default settings. Using this command, you can create an Admin Only area of your faction, which would be protected against in faction griefers. Now, it's useful to have an admin only area, but you probably have some trusted members of your faction that you'd like to give access to those protected areas. This is actually pretty easy. After making a chunk Admin Only, enter the following command: "/f access p {player name}", and that player should have their normal access to that chunk. Also, by using "/f access f {faction name}", you can add a certain faction to the list, for example a subfaction. There are two things to remember about these commands. *The commands are toggles, so entering the command once will turn the access 'Off', and entering the command again will turn the access 'On'. Use the "/f access view" command to see the current access settings for the chunk you're standing in. *Individual access permissions work regardless of whether that player is in your faction or not. If you kick someone from your faction, but do not toggle their access permissions off, after giving them access to a particular chunk, they'll still be able to do everything they could before. So to recap: *Entering "/f access f {faction name}" will toggle acess permissions for another faction for the chunk you are standing in. *Entering "/f access f" will toggle access permissions for your faction for the chunk you are standing in. *Entering "/f access p {player name}" will toggle access permissions for an individual player for the chunk you are standing in. This all originally started with my question in the Questions Forum, answered by IllogicalLeaf and xshortbusx. http://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/massivecraft-faction-command-f-owner.1445/#post-7477 Category:Guides Category:Faction Guides